Possession
by keyguardian
Summary: G1-An accident leaves Prowl trapped in Jazz's body. Will he survive? More importantly, will Jazz?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to another Prowl and Jazz story.

If you are reading this with the hope that it is the sequel to Making Sense of the Illogical your out of luck (I am working on it, but real life being the way it, not as much as I'd like). So to all of you who are reading this after seeing an author alert, I apologize. That said, give this story a shot and let me know what you think. To all of you who _haven't_ read Making Sense of the Illogical, read _**this**_ then go and read **_that_** (It's good I promise).

As for this story...I'm not sure where I go the idea for it to be honest. _If_ this idea has been done before and you know what story it is or what author did it let me know so I can give credit where credit is due. Otherwise this will be about fifteen chapters and the plot will be pretty straightforward and (I hope) funny.

Pairing: Prowl and Jazz  
Warnings: None so far  
Rating: T to be safe

Disclaimer: This idea and plot might be mine (We'll see how original it is) but the characters, setting and whtever else anyone can think of is not, so there.

Possession –Prologue

He came out of recharge slowly, his functions and CPU fuzzy and slow. He tried to remember when exactly he had slipped into recharge, but couldn't remember and, when he tried to access the last few memory files he had, he found that they were all corrupted in some way.

That knowledge was enough to have him initializing quick diagnostics on his systems and, despite his pain receptors practically _screaming _at him, make him sit up. He onlined his optics, only to come almost faceplate to faceplate with Ratchet.

A very, very angry looking Ratchet. One with a very, very, very heavy looking wrench in his hands.

Scooting back on the berth to gain some space, he opened his mouth.

"Ratchet what…" And stopped short in complete surprise at the noise.

What?

Apparently Ratchet was feeling the same way because he actually dropped his wrench carelessly to the floor in astonishment before hastily turning on his scanners and running them at their highest frequency over him.

"Jazz are you feeling alright? For a second I could swear…" but the medic didn't get to finish because his patient had practically leapt off of the berth at the name.

"Jazz? But I'm…" But again that noise coming out of his vocalizer just didn't_ sound _right.

Unconsciously he raised his hand before getting a glimpse of it and stopping it in mid air to stare.

It was _wrong_. The coloring was still there. Black and white. It was still there, but it was _wrong_.

Instead of being white his hand was solid obsidian and as his increasingly wide gaze traveled along his forearm he saw white where there should have been black and black where there should have been white.

It was almost as if his colors had been intentionally inverted. Almost like… Jazz's.

He felt an increasing shock mounting in his processor as he continued his exploration of his body.

There were splashes of blue and red on his chest and, he reached up slowly almost afraid to have his suspicions confirmed, but yes there it was, Jazz's trademark visor and a little further up were the saboteur's auditory sensors and, when he reached behind him, there were no door wings within range of his fingers.

No door wings?

"Jazz" He said aloud weakly in that voice that was his bt wasn't and he vaguely heard Ratchet hitch his intakes and whisper a deeply horrified "_Prowl" _before all of this became too overwhelming for him and his processor shut him down without warning.

* * *

And there you have it. Is anyone feeling bad for Prowl yet? If you're not you should be. I'm going to drag him and Jazz to the pit and back in this story (Or at least that's the plan).

I'm not going to promise updates (Previous experence tells me I'd never stick to it anyway) but depending on how I'm feeling and what's going on we'll see.

Till then, have a good summer. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to another chapter! Did everyone have a good summer?

Thank you all for the incredible response to the first chapter. I _should_ have responded to all of the reviews (something I'm trying to get better at) but just to reiterate, a big thank you goes to aquickdisguise, Hiding In My Writing, AkimaM, BoredTech, PrancingTiger86, JifferBK, Kapu37, Yami-Yugi3, Glass lady, Gatekat, ZodiacSnake, cmdrtekk, FoghornLeghorn83, Claire and Banditgal. Again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.

And now…

Possession-Chapter One 

Prowl onlined to a slightly scorched ceiling and Ratchet's concerned optics staring down at him.

Seeing that he was awake and trying to get up, Ratchet put a hand out and pushed Prowl back down onto his back.

"Slowly Prowl." Ratchet cautioned "We've been running some intensive tests on you so you might feel a little off balance."

Trusting the medic's words Prowl straightened himself into a sitting position with a measured cautiousness, letting his systems come online and recalibrate without forcing them as he normally would.

Once he was up he turned until he was looking at the medic (and was it just him or was the med-bay dimmer somehow?).

"Ratchet? He questioned "why am I in the med-bay?"

The CMO gave him an unreadable look before letting out a grunt.

"What's the last thing that you remember Prowl?" The ambulance asked as he crossed the room towards the energon dispenser located in his office.

Frowning, prowl searched his processor for a click but couldn't come up with any significant events that had occurred over the last few days of the Orn.

But seeing as there had to be at least one event that had landed him in the med-bay he let the memory files continue on unimpeded, that is until a realization hit him and he shut down the files and off-lined his optics in surprise.

"These files…" Prowl said out loud, capturing the attention of the other sole occupant of the med-bay "these memory files aren't mine."

"No, I suspect that most of them wouldn't be." Ratchet stated while holding out a cube of energon for him.

"Sip that" the CMO instructed after Prowl had taken the proffered drink.

"Now then," Ratchet pulled up a stool and sat down at Prowl's bedside. "What's the last thing that you remember?"

Prowl took a sip of the energon while letting his processor wander, scrolling through all of the recently logged files.

He got glimpses of faces, a few innocuous words here and there, and then nothing but static.

"Well?" Ratchet asked him from the bedside.

Prowl shook his head, instantly regretting the action when it sent his equilibrium circuits spinning.

"Whoa there!" Ratchet reached out and grasped Prowl's upper arm to steady him as the SIC started to slip off of the recovery berth.

After his head stopped spinning and the world righted itself Prowl answered Ratchet's question.

"They're corrupted. The last few memories that are logged are unreadable."

"And before that?"

Prowl let a sigh out of his cooling vents and took another sip of energon while images played out in his head. He took a moment to study them before answering.

"There was a meeting…something about the Decepticons attacking a power plant and …a…battle."

Understanding flitted through Prowl's CPU and he looked at Ratchet.

"There was a battle. Is that why I'm here? Did I get damaged fighting the Decepticons?"

That would certainly explain the corrupted memory files but not the…

"The other memory files…" Prowl mused aloud, looking Ratchet straight in the optics.

"What's going on, Ratchet what happened?" The SIC asked the medic seriously.

Instead of answering his question verbally, the medic seemed to contemplate for a click before subspacing a mirror and flipping it around so that Prowl could see his reflection.

Except that it wasn't his reflection, his likeness, staring back at him at all.

It was Jazz's. Jazz's faceplate, Jazz's optic band, Jazz's auditory sensors. Jazz's expression looking as stunned as he felt.

Tearing his gaze away from the mirrored surface he looked back at Ratchet.

"Jazz" Prowl whispered quietly in dazed astonishment.

* * *

And there you have it. Again I'm not going to promise any updates (my life is chaotically busy at the moment) but hopefully it won't be another four months between chapters (I make no promises though).

Here's for hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

*Looks about sheepishly and waves* Hi. Well this has been a long time coming I know. Unfortunately the chaos that I wrote about 4 or is it 5? Months ago descended into absolute madness. I'm still dealing with things, but I figured now that my computer was working again and I'm all caught up with homework for the first time since the new school semester started that I would try to get another chapter done and voila! Here it is.

As always special thanks goes out to Yami-Yugi3, PrancingTiger86, AotA, sockets, Lambor Terror Lep, iNsAnE nO bAkA, Glass lady, and bbfan7410 for all the kind reviews.

I hope this chapter answers some questions everyone must be wondering about. I have to admit that this was fun to write.

**Possession-Chapter Two**

"Yes, Jazz." Ratchet confirmed for Prowl as he put the mirror back into his subspace.

"But how?" Prowl asked weakly, still overcome by the shock of the revelation.

"I don't know if you'll remember this little detail but the Decepticons unveiled a new weapon at the last battle. It was an energy weapon of some kind." Ratchet started explaining, shaking his head in absolute exasperation at the Decepticon's antics.

"As far as we can tell the new weapon was designed to transfer all the systems from one mech's frame into another mech's frame. We assume that the ultimate goal for the machine was to transfer Megatron into Prime's body."

"Prime!" Prowl straightened up in alarm.

Ratchet put a hand on Prowl's shoulder to prevent him from rising up any further.

"Calm down" Ratchet said to the SIC firmly "he didn't succeed."

"The machine malfunctioned somehow?" Prowl inquired, anxious to know more about how he had ended up in Jazz's body.

Ratchet snorted and threw Prowl a sardonic look. "The machine worked fine. It's you and Jazz that bungled things up." Ratchet paused for a click to order his thoughts before continuing the explanation.

"We think that the weapon targeted you and Jazz instead of Megatron and Prime when you both tried to shove Prime out of the way of the beam that the machine produced. The simplest explanation that we can come up with is that you both touched Optimus just as the beam hit him and threw the weapons targeting system and setting calculations off." Ratchet said while leveling the tactician with a glare that expressed just how stupid he thought Prowl was for jumping into the path of an unknown weapon. Prowl scooted back unconsciously, having been on the receiving end of the lecture that accompanied that particular look on more than one occasion.

"The results of which, of course, you have seen for yourself." Ratchet gestured at the SIC who was in the wrong body before standing up.

"Now then" Ratchet pushed firmly on Prowl's shoulder and forced him back to a laying position. "I'm going to call Prime and let him know that you've rejoined the land of the functional. Don't get up." Ratchet warned the tactician sternly before picking up Prowl's empty energon cube and heading for his office.

Prowl for his part was silently absorbing all the information he had been given. After a few moments he finally asked the most obvious and important question that he kept coming back to.

"Ratchet if I'm in Jazz's body then where is Jazz?"

Ratchet paused in mid stride, halfway across the medbay.

Turning around slowly, Ratchet gazed at the recovering mech with serious blue optics, apparently debating with himself about whether or not he should answer Prowl's question.

With a relenting shoulder slump the medic turned around again and strode back over to Prowl's bedside.

"After running some tests we determined that all of your systems were completely downloaded into Jazz's body." Ratchet said, not immediately answering Prowl.

"And Jazz?" Prowl prompted, wanting to know what had happened to the saboteur.

"All of his systems are still intact and functional as far as we can tell."

"So he's still present?" Prowl was clearly astonished at this newest information.

"Yes." Ratchet admitted. "Essentially what it all comes down to is that you are both sharing his body at the moment."

Prowl looked down at Jazz's body, clearly disturbed at that notion.

"We're sharing his body?" Prowl asked for clarification.

"Yes." Ratchet reaffirmed, giving Prowl time to sort through what he had just been told.

Armed with this knowledge Prowl shut-down his optics and conducted an in-depth diagnostic and system search. Despite a few anomalies' pinging back at him which he could only attribute to Jazz's operating system, he couldn't get any other readings from Jazz at all.

"I can't sense him." Prowl stated after the diagnostic was complete. "Is that normal?"

Ratchet let out a shudder of air through his vents and met Prowl's optics.

"We don't know. All we have right now are suppositions. We know that Jazz's systems are still present and functioning, but despite extensive efforts we've been unable to awaken him or bring him back in control of his body. We think he went into systems lock due to the violence of having your systems downloaded into his frame so suddenly. He should come out of it, but we don't know when. It could be tomorrow or it could be next week. There's just no way to tell for sure."

Prowl considered this newest information before asking the next most obvious question that flashed into his processor.

"If my systems are suppressing Jazz's and preventing him from regaining consciousness then downloading me back into my frame would solve the problem. Why don't you just put me back into my body?"

Ratchet shifted on his feet, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I would Prowl, except that we don't have your body at the moment."

Prowl gazed almost uncomprehendingly at the medic.

"Then where…?" Prowl managed to get out of his vocalizer.

"I'm sorry Prowl, but the Decepticon's took it." Ratchet explained with tones of deep sympathy lacing his voice.

* * *

*Cue evil music* Dun Dun Dun. I almost fell sorry for what I'm doing to Jazz and Prowl. Almost. But what fun would it be if I didn't? In any case I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. See you next chapter (whenerver that will be). KG.


End file.
